


love and hate

by Dahlia_Moon



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Porn Battle, fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Moon/pseuds/Dahlia_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new occupant at the Brownstone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love and hate

There aren't a whole lot of people Joan hates. She tries to be a nice person, and being a nice person entails--usually--not hating people. She thinks she's done a good job up to now. The problem, however, is one Irene Adler. 

She _hates_ Sherlock's ex-girlfriend. And it's utterly baffling because it's not like Irene is a mean person. It's not like she goes out of her way to irritate Joan and make Joan into a hateful, spiteful person. _She's just there, existing._

Oh, and there's Irene's penchant for walking around the Brownstone naked. Joan is all for expressing oneself, but this is going too far. She doesn't want to come into the kitchen and get an eyeful of another lady's privates when she's having cereal.

Sherlock has said it's only until Irene finds her own apartment in New York, but for all Joan knows, that could take months (Irene is apparently a picky person).

It's another day of having breakfast with Irene painting naked in the kitchen, and Joan sighs. Loudly. 

She gets her cereal, tries to avoid looking at Irene's butt, fails, and resigns herself to the fact that she has the hots for Irene Adler. 

At least Sherlock is nowhere to be found this morning, so she doesn't have to hide the fact that she's voraciously ogling Irene in all her naked glory. 

Irene moves her butt to the stool, and Joan wonders what the other woman would do if Joan tried to eat her out right there in the kitchen. Her cereal sits there forgotten as she bites her lips, and imagines fondling Irene's breasts, sucking and pinching and rolling before she moved on to the sparse pubic hair. She wonders if the hair would be coarse or smooth, what her mouth would feel like sucking at Irene's pussy, hidden from Joan's sight even now as Irene splays her legs wide open. She wonders if Irene would pull at her ponytail gently or if she'd be rough. She has a clear image of her tongue darting out to touch Irene's clit, bringing her to orgasm, Irene writhing and playing with her breasts. 

Joan feels her face get hot and that subtle ache between her legs. She longs to touch herself, to touch Irene. 

"Um, I have to go back upstairs. Now." Joan hurriedly says, running out of the room, and unbuttoning her blouse on her way to her room. Her bed is still unmade, and Joan is glad for it as she lies back down and imagines Irene in bed with her. 

She most definitely hates Irene Adler.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "Elementary, Joan/Irene, not Moriarty AU" for [femslash-today's porn battle](http://femslash-today.livejournal.com/627968.html).


End file.
